


You're my camomile

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold, Youngjae has a lecture in a room with no heating and Yugyeom doesn't want him to get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my camomile

Yugyeom pulled the scarf off his face. The weather was far too cold, but as he was running, it felt too warm. He could feel the sweat on his temple and in his armpits. When he would be sitting still later, he would be freezing again, he was sure of that. Maybe he could just skip his class.

But that was a thought for later, as he entered the familiar coffee shop on campus. It was Jaebum’s shift and Yugyeom hoped he wouldn't take too much time nagging and asking.

“What can I do fo- Oh, Yugyeom… What you want.” Jaebum turned around and said his greeting not unfriendly but slightly bored and disappointed.  
“A camomile tea to go please.” He ordered.”Or make it two.” He added as an afterthought. Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed in a worried scowl and Yugyeom groaned inwardly.  
“Is somebody sick? Is _Youngjae_ sick?”  
He leaned over the counter and Yugyeom was sure, if he as much as breathed, Jaebum would jump over it and attack him.  
“No~” he said carefully and let out his breath when Jaeum relaxed. “It’s just that Youngjae has currently his composing class.” Yugyeom explained. Jaebum looked confused.  
“That elective class he took?” he asked, but still looked irritated.  
“Uh, yeah. But that’s not the point. The point is that it’s in the Building G at the end of campus in which the heaters broke yesterday. They couldn’t find a different class room so his class has to be done in there. Hyung~ they’re almost done! Please? I need to hurry!”  
As he made the teas, Jaebum grumbled something about needing to come along. Thankfully that was the moment Jinyoung walked out from the back of the store and scolded him to not skip out since Mark was sick and he needed to do the inventory. When Jaebum was busy making the teas, he winked at Yugyeom, “I’m gonna keep him here for a while, take some fun time with Youngjae.”

Skipping class it is.

  
Once he got his cups of tea, he walked as fast as he could without spilling them. Hopefully, Youngjae hadn’t left yet. Although, the sooner he got out of the cold and into the warmth, the better it’d be for him. When he reached the building, students were already milling out buried themselves into their jackets and scarves to keep themselves warm. He looked out for Youngjae nervously.

“Hey, boyfriend!” someone called and as Yugyeom turned around, he could see a classmate of Youngjae, he remembered introduced as Wonho, standing some steps behind him. Even before they’ve been together, Wonho was convinced they were boyfriends and didn’t bother calling him anything else. They didn’t tell him that his assumption became true though.  
“Youngjae’s still in there. Needs to talk to the prof.” he said and waved as he turned around to go.  
“Thanks!” Yugyeom yelled after him.

He stepped into the building and towards the classroom. The door stood still open and he could see Youngjae and the professor going over a sheet of paper. He leaned against the doorframe and watched his boyfriend's eyebrows knit in concentration and his cheeks blush in shy embarrassment. Youngjae bowed several times as he started to walk towards the door and thanked the smiling professor profusely. When he turned around and saw Yugyeom standing in the door, a huge smile plastered his face, making his eyes vanish to small, cute lines. Yugyeom could feel the happiness jump over and ooze into his own system.  
Youngjae dragged him out onto the hallway with cold, shaking hands, turned and when he was sure nobody was there, he lifted himself up and pressed a kiss against Yugyeom’s lips. They were icy and Yugyeom shuddered a moment.

“Hi.” he grinned up at him. “I didn’t know you’d fetch me. Oh, what’s this?”  
“It’s camomile tea. I thought it could avoid you getting sick after sitting so long in a cold room.”  
The smaller student looked up at him with sparkling eyes. “Gyeom-ah, you’re the best!” He took one of the cups out of Yugyeoms hands, pressed it against his chest and they started to walk out of the building. “I’ll walk you to your classroom. So I can see you a bit longer.”  
As he grinned at him, Yugyeom saw the clouds of humid air appearing in front of his mouth, his shoulders still shaking from the cold and his nose and cheeks blushing a deep red as the icy wind touched them.  
“No, hyung, you should go home and warm up.”

Youngjae pouted. He snuggled closer, putting his free hand into Yugyeom’s coat pocket. Yugyeom changed the cup into his other hand and joined Youngjae’s in his pocket, intertwining their fingers. Warmed up from the tea, it took off the cold of Youngjae’s hand. He looked at his feet as he prepared his wording for the proposition he was sure Youngjae would reject.  
“Jinyoung told me that Jaebum will be working for a while. You know, I can have 3 absent days in this class and I had none yet, so I, uh, I could just skip and we could warm up together.”  
The older was always against him slacking off or skipping classes, but to his surprise, Youngjae hummed in agreement, “That would be nice. But after that you have to study even more for that course! And don’t let it become a habit!” He added when he saw Yugyeom’s huge grin. Suddenly Yugyeom felt light on his feet and he hurried towards the dorms, dragging a laughing Youngjae with him.

When he reached his warm room, Youngjae slipped his shoes hurriedly off, not bothering to take off his coat or scarf and laid down onto the floor, enjoying the heat below him.  
“Hyung~ At least take off your coat!” Yugyeom put Youngjae’s shoes in order after he had slipped out of his own. “And take a blanket, you’re going to dry out like a mummy if you just lay there on the heat with no padding.” He searched the cupboards for a wool blanket he was sure Youngjae had. After he had found it, he took Youngjae’s thick blanket from the bed and, rolling a grumbling Youngjae to the side and back, slipped it under his boyfriend. Then he rid this still grumbling ~~child~~ boyfriend of his scarf and coat and put instead the wool blanket over him.

He regarded his finished artwork. Aside from the grabby hands Youngjae was making for him, it was perfect. He slid under the blanket and hugged Youngjae tight to his chest, ignoring the cold that was creeping out of Youngjae’s body through his sweatshirt. Youngjae’s own hands traveled along Yugyeom’s body, his back, lower towards his hips and- “OHMYFUCKINGGOD!!” -below his shirt, touching his skin. Yugyeom wiggled out of Youngjae’s grasp, rubbing the spot where Youngjae’s icy hands had touched and pouted. Youngjae just laughed. “You said you wanted to warm me up!”  
“But not like thaaaat!” Yugyeom scuffled further away from him, keeping an eye on Youngjae’s hands.  
“Come back~” Youngjae whined and opened his arms.  
“Promise me to not slip your ice hands somewhere near my skin!” Yugyeom robbed back towards Youngjae’s arms reluctantly. He had just relaxed and felt safe, when Youngjae’s hands touched his neck this time.  
“Kyaah!” he rolled off the blanket and onto the floor with a shriek.  
“Haha, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise.” Youngjae held his arms open again, waiting for Yugyeom to slip into them, but Yugyeom narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion.  
“I don’t trust you, turn around!”  
Warily Youngjae turned around with a pout. He felt Yugyeom press his chest against his back, his hands taking his own cold ones and embracing him, so that he was cuddled against him but could let his hands wander. The arms around him were warm, the chest at his back felt strong and secure and the little pecks Yugyeom showered his neck with made him relaxed and soon, he was asleep.

  
~~~

  
When Jaebum came home, he saw that Youngjae’s shoes were already there and next to them were what he assumed were Yugyeom’s shoes. Jaebum growled. So he was still there. He stepped into the room and stopped. In front of him laid 2 idiots on the floor, sleeping entangled in blankets. Yugyeom laid with his mouth open and snoring on his back, embracing Youngjae who snuggled into his chest and drooled into his shirt with a happy face.

Jaebum sighed. Youngjae had laughed and smiled a lot even before he got to know Yugyeom, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that he never had been as happy as he was with him. Maybe he should give Yugyeom some more credit and stop bothering the young student so much. Maybe he should start being more thankful towards him. He smiled to himself and pulled the wool blanket up to their chins again, before he left the room and went to the library.

Jinyoung was already waiting at their usual spot. “Hey, pretty.” Jaebum grinned as he trapped the younger one between himself and the bookshelf. He leaned down to kiss along Jinyoung’s neck as something caught his eye.  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT IS THIS??!!” He clutched his chest, feeling like he just got the worst heart attack in his life. The thing that looked at him was just scary with it’s small eyes and nightmarish grin.  
Confused, Jinyoung followed his gaze and groaned. “This is Mr. Fluffles. It’s Yugyeom’s. I hid this thing because it gave me nightmares and he wouldn’t put it away!”  
Jaebum growled. Yugyeom.  
“Okay, but why is this here?”  
“I had it hidden under the shelf. I guess he found it and placed it for us to see.” Jinyoung grabbed Mr. Fluffles and moved to hide it somewhere else. But for Jaebum the mood was shattered and every time he closed his eyes he saw the face of the puppet staring at him.  
“I take everything back. That brat deserves all the mobbing.” He scowled.  
Jinyoung looked at him confused.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know Mr. Fluffles, you probably missed [The body in the library](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7608262)


End file.
